It's Our House Now from Disney's House of Villains: Calling all Heroes
Lyrics: Mickey Mouse (Spoken): Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace. Cruella Da Vil: Lights Out. Mickey: Huh? Lister: Oh Smeg. Scully: (Mulder, Dogget and Skinner were confusedly shocked while sat between her) Mulder What's happening. Jafar: Right you are Mickey, It's Halloween you know and with just the right touch. Jafar: This could be quite the Place. Cruella De Vil: The full of wholesome, Scary Faces. Ursula: Hanging Out. Captain Hook: Feeling Fine. Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine. Cigarettes Smoking Man: Inside the evil joint. Captain Hook: Every guests get to the point. Captain Hook, Jafar, Cruella DeVil, Hades, Shere Khan: This day will live in infamy. chimes in midnight Ursula, Captain Black, Cigarettes Smoking Man, Liquid Snake: The House of Mouse is history! Jafar, Dr Julius No, Hudzen-10, Cruella DeVil, Raoul Silva, OddJob, Hades: It's our house now. All Villains: it's our House Now. Jacqueline Natla, Sophia Leigh, Hitchhiking ghosts, Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine: It's the fact you can't ignore! Genome Soldiers, The Pirate Crew, Stormtroopers, Maleficent's Goons, Pete, Fransico Scaramanga: '''Shut the windows. '''The Daleks, Hitchhiking Ghosts: (Singing while scaring Mowgli, Baloo, Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Indiana Jones) Lock the doors.. Villains: It's our house now. Hook's Pirates, The Joker, The Hood, Ernst Blofeld, Lord Voldemort: Raise your mugs, thieves and thugs. Sniper Wolf, The Boss, The Fates: Join the rebel rousing crowd. All Villains: (Shere Khan, Flukeman, Buxton the Blue Cat, Polymorph, Dr Julius No, Queen of Hearts) It's our house now. Si and am: all the coolest cats fit in so perfectly Maleficent: Every evil queens gets due respect. Chernabog: '''(Speaking to maleficent) Love your work. '''Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me. The Queen of Hearts and Darth Vader: You've had your fun. Genome Soldiers, Card Soldiers and Stormtroopers: You've had made your play. Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella DeVil, Kylo Ren, Kaa, Hades: But every rodent has his day. All Villains: It's our house Now. Pain and Panic, Draco Malfoy: Down and Dirty Chernabog, Elliot Carver, Revolver Ocelot, General Hux (With all Villains): It's our house Now. Eugene Tooms, Hooks Pirates, Bluto, Heihachi Mishima: Me hearty Hades: What the place for breaking bread. The Fates: Meet your marker Daleks: while Scaring Red Dwarf Crew, Lt Richard Harper, Captain Barclay, Henry Trondheim Between Aurora, Cinderella, Wendy !Exterminate! fates got stun by the dalek laser All Villains: It's our house now (Forming a conga line above these tables are seen Colonel Volgin, Psycho Mantis, Hudzen-10, Simulant Convict, Raoul Silva, Dr Julius No, Auric Goldfinger and Disney Villains). The big bad Wolf, Kylo Ren, Dr Neo Cortex: What a party All Villains: Join the fun with no regrets(Severus Snape, Gaston, Symdrome, Boba Fett, Jaws, Odd-job, Nick Nack, Mola Ran and Heihachi Mishima are seen). Only greedy little, dirty cheats are allowed(To Honey Rider, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9, Aang, Kissy Suzuki, The Two Ronnies, Shanti, Fa Mulan, Bambi, Jasmine, Mowgli, Pocahontas, Pink Panther, Captain Kirk while were trapped inside the kitchen by Genome soldiers). Cigarettes Smoking Man: Find the truth agent Mulder. Captain Hook: Game Over Mickey. Liquid Snake: Hit the road, Minnie. Jafar: Take a hike, Chickies. All Villains: '''It's Our House Now! '''Some Villains: Don't bother coming back! All Villains: It's Our House Now! All Villains:and Laughing __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Songs Category:House of Mouse Reference Category:Villain songs Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Halloween Songs Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Halloween Specials Category:Halloween Category:Lyrics